An inkjet printing system may include a print media transport assembly which moves and/or routes print media through a print media path, and a carriage assembly which positions a printhead relative to the print media. If the print media moves in a direction transverse to that of the print direction while printing is in progress, such movement can cause an error in dot placement. In a printer with a scanning type printhead, such movement may result in a Vertical Line Straightness (VLS) error. In a printer with a fixed printhead, such as a wide array printhead assembly, such movement may result in die boundary banding. One contributor to transverse movement of the print media is paper feed shaft movement in the axial direction.